Hajimete Kimi To Shabetta
|name = Hajimete Kimi To Shabetta |band = GaGaGa SP |song number = Naruto numer 8 |starting episode = Naruto 116 |ending episode = Naruto 128 |type = Ending |previous song = Mountain A Go Go Too |next song = Nakushita Kotoba |composer =}} Hajimete Kimi To Shabetta (jp. はじめて君としゃべった, Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta, en. The First Time I Spoke With You), jest to utwór autorstwa GaGaGa SP do 8° endingu serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 4 stycznia 2005. Obejmuje odcinki od 116 do 128. Opis W tym endingu pojawia się kilka fotografii, na początku widzimy wspólne zdjęcie Naruto i Sasuke. Uzumaki patrzy na siedzącego przy jeziorze Uchihe. Utwór kończy się ujęciem tych samych bohaterów w tej samej sytuacji ale z odwrotnej perspektywy. Przez cały ending Naruto biegnie, czasem w tle pojawiają się fotografie jego przyjaciół z okresu dzieciństwa. Rozmawiające ze sobą Sakura z Ino, Chouji i Shikamaru siedzących na ławce, a wcześniej kadr z nimi przygotowujących się do zabawy, na tę sytuację zza słupa spoglądała Hinata. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Hajimete kimi to shabetta kimi wa waratte kureta Hajimete kimi to shabereta boku no kono kotoba de Boku nanka ga shaberi kaketara meiwaku ni omou ka na Sonna fuan o kakaete yuuki o dashite mita yo Umaku shaberenai boku no fukiyou na hanashi Kimi wa mimi o sorasazu ni chanto kiite kureta yo Sore dake de boku wa mai agatteru no sa Fushigi na chikara ga karada o tsutsunderu kanji ima dake sa dakedo Hajimete kimi to shabetta kimi wa waratte kureta Hajimete kimi to shabereta boku no kono kotoba de Hajimete kimi to shabetta kimi wa waratte kureta Hajimete kimi to shabereta boku no kono kotoba de Hajimete kimi to shabetta |-| Kanji= はじめて君としゃべった　君は笑ってくれた はじめて君としゃべれた　僕のこの言葉で 僕なんかがしゃべりかけたら迷惑に思うかな そんな不安を抱えて勇気を出してみたよ うまくしゃべれない僕の不器用な話 君は耳をそらさずにちゃんと聞いてくれたよ それだけで僕は舞い上がってるのさ 不思議な力が体を包んでる感じ 今だけさ　だけど はじめて君としゃべった　君は笑ってくれた はじめて君としゃべれた　僕のこの言葉で はじめて君としゃべった　君は笑ってくれた はじめて君としゃべれた　僕のこの言葉で はじめて君としゃべった |-| Polski= Po raz pierwszy się do ciebie odezwałem i ty uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie. Słowa które wypowiedziałem do Ciebie, po raz pierwszy. Czy byłbyś poirytowany, jeśli ktoś taki jak ja odezwałby się do ciebie? Pomimo wątpliwości, jednak stwierdziłem, że to co mi pomoże to odwaga. Nie umiem dobrze wyrażać moich uczuć, te moje niezdarne rozmowy. Ale ty, słuchałeś mnie spokojnie, bez odwracania głowy. I tak właśnie znalazłem się w siódmym niebie Ale Ty nie myślisz zbyt dużo o mnie, czyż nie? To bolesne, ale... Po raz pierwszy z tobą rozmawiałem i Ty śmiałeś się ze mnie. Byłem wstanie porozmawiać z Tobą po raz pierwszy, moimi własnymi słowami. |-| Angielski= I talked to you for the first time, you smiled at me I was able to talk to you for the first time, with these words Would you get annoyed if someone like me started talking to you? That was the anxiety I carried around with me, but I tried to get up some courage I'm not good at talking, and my words were clumsy But you gave me your full attention and listened to me I'm floating, just because of that I feel a mysterious power enveloping my body now, but I talked to you for the first time, you smiled at me I was able to talk to you for the first time, with these words I talked to you for the first time, you smiled at me I was able to talk to you for the first time, with these words I talked to you for the first time Ciekawostki * Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta to ósmy singiel grupy GAGAGA SP's, który sprzedał się w 18,857 kopii. Utwór znalazł się na 28 miejscu w rankingu listy Oricon i utrzymywał się tam przez siedem tygodni. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi *Shikamaru Nara *Hinata Hyūga *Sasuke Uchiha Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto